Continuation of work funded under EY 01128-05, on spatial, temporal and chromatic interactions in vision. Current emphasis is on retinal inhomogeneity, image stabilization and artificial eye-movements. Our novel eyetracking technique permits various types of experiments that would not be possible otherwise. Other work involves velocity tuning, modelling of the threshold surface in the spatio-temporal frequency domain, pattern adaptation with controlled retinal image motion, and flicker theory. Recent supplementary funding has permitted us to start construction of a new, stabilized psychophysics facility, including a spatio-chromatic stimulator entirely controlled by software pattern generation techniques. This unique, digital video display system should be completed and ready for pilot experiments during the coming year.